


The Way To Get Over A Guy

by TVateMyBrain (datsunblue)



Series: I Got 99 Problems, Being Rich Ain't One. [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Male Character, I love Podrick, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, The Way To Get Over A Guy, smut sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsunblue/pseuds/TVateMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, in which Arya meets a stranger in a bar, after Gendry breaks her heart one too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * * * *

She stormed down the street, a face like thunder, fists clenched. So angry she could barely see a few feet in front of her face. 

That stupid asshole! How could he be such an idiot? 

Her vision had blurred, and she quickly scrubbed at her eyes with a fist. She stopped suddenly, and someone walked into her from behind.

“Sorry, sorry!” She glimpsed dark hair, a round face, young, not tall, but taller than her. His hands raised in apology, as he went off down the street, disappearing into the crowd.

She exhaled explosively, and pushed her short hair back out of her face. What was she doing? Letting him get to her like this? Well, fuck him. Stupid bull. She needed to forget all about stupid Gendry and that stupid blonde he was dating. The one he had bought back to the flat they shared with Lommy and Hot Pie. She had walked out of her room to find them on the couch, Gendry's hand up her shirt, her tongue down his throat. It made her ill just thinking of it.

On the corner ahead was the local tavern. Just what she needed. A strong drink. Or ten.

So close to Christmas the streets were crowded, and the tavern, even more so. She squeezed through the crush to the bar. Being short made it difficult to get the bartender's attention, so when she finally caught his eye, it seemed prudent to order more than one drink, so two whiskeys and a pint of lager were in her hands when she turned around to realize there were no tables available.

She strained up on tiptoes, trying to see across the room. There. A booth. 

She shuffled around, her heavy boots snaking around chair legs, the beer spilling against her black leggings. She finally reached the booth and threw herself down onto the bench.

“Oh! I didn't see you there..... uh..., oh it's you!” She sighed, just her luck. The boy who had bumped into her in the street. He was tucked right into the corner. Both his hands wrapped around a pint of beer, looking rather bewildered.

“Do you mind if I sit here? Just until another table comes free?” She was already pulling off her coat.

“Errr. I...” 

“Are you meeting someone?” 

“No. Yes. I mean, I'm not, I just...”

“Me either.”

He was looking down at her drinks in confusion. She sighed again. “They're all mine. Don't judge, ok?”

He shrugged, “I'm not.” A tentative smile. It changed his whole face. She found herself looking at him more closely. He was hunched down, as if trying to disappear. Probably why she hadn't seen him at first.

She looked around, still no free tables. No one looked like they were likely to leave any time soon.  
Well, she had three drinks to get through before she could think about going somewhere else.

“I'm Arya.” She held out her hand.

“Podrick.” His hand was clammy from the beer mug, but his grip was solid. His brown hair fell forward into his dark eyes.

“Well, Podrick, what brings you out tonight?” 

“I- I don't know. I was supposed to meet a friend. From work. But I, I guess he ditched me.” He shrugged, looked a little lost. “Uh, what about you?”

She downed half of one of her whiskeys in one gulp, coughed, almost choked, and quickly took a gulp of beer instead. She made a face.

“Getting away from my stupid bloody flatmate. He's such an idiot.” A fucking gorgeous idiot, she thought, and shook her head to make the thought go away. No more. No more thinking about him.

“You want this? I don't think I like whiskey after all.” She offered him the other drink, screwing up her nose.

A shy smile crept across his face. His teeth were crooked, but in a charming sort of way, she noted.  
Not a privileged upbringing then.

“Sure.” He took the offered glass, sniffed it, took a sip. “Hmmmm, I've had worse.” He looked skyward, as if trying to remember just when exactly he might have had worse. 

Her own mind flashed back to a night at the flat, a nasty bottle of bourbon, a drinking game with Gendry. A night that ended with her storming off to her room after a fight about something. Again.

“You're a northerner?” His question seemed aimed at her drink rather than her face, but she knew it was her accent he was referring to.

“Yep. Winterfell. “Go Wolves!” “ She rolled her eyes as she referenced her home town sports team. 

“You don't like sports?” His voice wavered a little, he coughed. He was feeling his way, not used to small talk, she thought. 

“I like martial arts.” She shrugged. Not usually something she came right out with. “And running, distance mostly.”

“Really?” He was looking at her with respect now, impressed. “I'm into fencing. You know...” he gestured as if with a sword. She raised her eyebrows. She wouldn't have guessed it in a million years.

“You're at the University?” It was a safe bet, in this university town. 

“No, no. I'm not that smart.” He took a gulp of his drink. “I'm a driver. You know, a chauffeur. Oh, and I'm in the volunteer fire brigade”

“Oh, I love a man in uniform!” Had she seriously just said that? She laughed at herself and slapped a hand over her mouth.

He was grinning at her now. “Would you like another?” He motioned to their empty drinks.

“Sure. Why not. A lager?”

She noted that he took their empty glasses back to the bar with him, so someone had taught him manners at least. She had never once seen Gendry return a cup or plate to the kitchen without being told first. Stupid Gendry. Who I'm not going to think about.

When Pod returned, they chatted some more. Despite his shyness, she found him easy to talk to. He was curious, always focused on her. Getting information out of him was a little harder. He seemed surprised that anyone would be interested in his life. It seemed they were both without family. All Arya had left was a sister she was estranged from, and a half brother somewhere, presumed dead. Pod was an orphan left in the care of an uncle, who had died. He was two years older than her, though she would have guessed he was younger. He was from the west country, his uncle had moved around a lot. She got the impression he was from a side branch of a noble family, but he didn't seem willing to talk much about that. She didn't go into detail about her own family's past. She never did. Gendry was the only one who knew.

The drinks flowed steadily. Without realizing it, the night slipped away, and quite suddenly it was near closing time.

“Well, what now Pod? They're going to kick us out soon, and I really don't want to go home yet. How far is your place?”

Pod's mouth had dropped open.

“Well?”

“Uh, it's not, it's.... the buses, they'll have stopped running. It's too far to walk, when it's raining.”

She peered towards the window, he was right. It was raining. Sod it.

“Taxi then. Come on. I'll get us some beers to go.”

She was dragging him up and he was trying to finish the last of his beer. She needed to get moving before she changed her mind. She misjudged her footing and suddenly she slipped, cracking her elbow against the table. Like lightening, his arms were around her, stopping her from hitting the ground. He was thin, but strong. Alarmed eyes were right in front of her own. 

“Are you ok?”

She was still clutching him. “Er, yes, I'm fine. Just a wet spot, on the ground there.” She straightened up. “Thanks.” 

She wasn't that drunk was she? She took a moment to assess. No, the room wasn't spinning, but her heart was beating rather fast. She felt... what? Kind of, excited? Not really drunk. Fuck it.

“Come on!”  
She grabbed his arm again, and marched him off.

* * * * *

The taxi took them out to the eastern suburbs. When it pulled up outside an impressive set of gates, it was Arya's turn to gape.

“You live here?” She looked at Pod incredulously.

He was laughing at her. “Above the garage! Perks of being a chauffeur. I have to share it with Bron though. Sorry, we have to walk up from here. Do you want my coat?”

“No, I'll be ok. It's just rain.” She shrugged and climbed out of the taxi. Together they slipped through the gates and raced up the sweeping drive, around to the garage at the side of the mansion. Stairs led up the outside of the massive six bay garage. Arya held the box of beers while Pod fumbled with keys, then light switches.

She stood dripping, in a small kitchenette that opened onto a large room with two doors in the wall at the end.

“Bathroom?”

“It's just through here.” He pointed next to the kitchen. ”Let me get you a towel.” 

She peeled off her coat and hung it from the towel rack. Finding her sweater-dress was soaked down the front, she peeled that of too. She stood before the bathroom mirror in her leggings, singlet and socks. Ah well. Not too revealing she supposed.  
She vigorously towelled her shaggy hair, then decided it was too wet, and wrapped the towel around it. Fuck it, she thought. I'm not winning any beauty contests which ever way you look at it.

She went back out to the lounge and threw herself down on the black leather couch, tucking her knees up to her chin.

“Pod?”

“Yes?” The voice came from one of the bedrooms, so she got up and walked over to the door. She reached it just in time to see him buttoning up a clean, dry pair of jeans. Shirtless, he turned to her blushing.

“You got any snacks?” She kept her tone light, innocent. Maybe too innocent. The boy was all wiry muscle and limbs. 

“There's left over pizza. Hey, you're bleeding.” He stepped over to her and took her wrist, held her arm up. She twisted it around.

“Oh yeah.” It was a nasty scrape from where her elbow had hit the table.

“I've got something for that.” He led her back to the bathroom and sat her down on the closed toilet seat.

“Hold still!” She was squirming and flinching as he applied antiseptic. His stutter disappeared when he took charge, she noticed.

He was kneeling down before her, sticking down the large bandaid on her elbow. She was staring at the tiny trail of dark hair on his belly, leading down to his jeans. It seemed like the most normal thing in the world. She reached out her good hand to rest on his shoulder, leaned in, and kissed that hesitant mouth. His lips were hot against her cold ones. She lingered a moment. His warm hand was on her knee to steady him.

“Thank you.” But she meant more than that. He was looking bewildered again, so she just smiled and stood up, took his hand.

“Pizza, beer, and xbox. Sounds like a good time to me.” She grinned.

 

She didn't think about Gendry at all for the rest of the night.

 

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

Arya woke with a start when the door crashed open.

“Get your hand off it, we …..” Bronn stopped short in the doorway. The expression on his face was priceless. The expression on Pod's face, was sheepish. He coughed.

“Ah, please excuse Bronn. His mother never taught him to knock.”

A grin was spreading across Bronn's face. “Well well now. Who do we have here?” He plonked himself down on Arya's side of the bed, and extended his hand. 

Arya automatically extended her own. “Arya.” She felt very vulnerable sitting there in her underwear with just a sheet covering her and ….. Pod's arm still wrapped around her waist.

“A charming name for a charming young lady.” Bronn took her hand and kissed it. Arya quickly pulled her hand back. Ewww.

“Was there something you wanted Bronn?” Pod's voice was a tad sharp. His arm tightened protectively around Arya.

Bronn looked back and forth between the two of them. “I was coming to tell you that the boss has been delayed. His plane isn't coming in until 1pm. So you're not needed until then.” He smoothed his dark hair back into a short ponytail and tied it up. “I think you should stay in bed. You look like you had a hard night.” He winked, and left the room.

Arya buried her face in the pillow and huffed, hiding her embarrassment.  
“Don't mind him. He's kind of a jerk.” He rolled towards her, and when she removed the pillow from her face, she realised he was lying on his side, head resting on his hand, staring at her.

“What? Do I have a booger?”

He laughed. “No. I just.... wasn't sure if you were real.”

She lifted the sheet and looked down at herself. Oh great. She was wearing her white cotton panties with the little bunny rabbits. Very mature.

“Uh, yup. Still me.” Oh, and under the sheets, Pod was … naked, and.... raring to go by the looks of things. She swallowed as her stomach did a little somersault in reply, followed by a tingle that ran the length of her body. He really did have a beautiful cock. Once again, it seems she had let her impulses get ahead of her brain. Ah well, too late for regrets. She licked her lips, and rolled up against him. It was all the encouragement he needed.

 

* * * *

“Look, there's this sort of party thing tonight at my place for Christmas Eve. It's an orphans Christmas thing we do every year. Hot Pie makes this legendary fruit punch, Gendry dresses up as a kind of dirty old santa claus, and Lommy prances around being his usual fairy self, usually pilled out of his brain.” She rolled her eyes. “Do you want to come?” She was sitting on the end of the bed, pulling on her clothes.

“I'd love to.” His reply was immediate, almost before she had finished talking. “I might be late though, I don't know if Tyrion will need me or not.”

“Tyrion?” The name rang a bell somewhere deep in her brain, but she brushed it off.

“My boss. He usually passes out early.”

“Well, whenever. We usually go pretty late.” She shrugged. “Got a pen? I'll give you my address.”

“Can you text it to me?” 

Was that a sly way to get her number? she wondered, and hid a grin. “Sure. If I can find my phone.”

Eventually they found it down between the cushions on the couch, and exchanged details. 

“Hey, if you're willing to wait, I can give you a ride home? I have to do the airport run soon anyway,so....”

“Oh that's nice of you, but it's kind of out of the way,..”

“No really, I-I don't mind! I'd love to drive you, I mean, it's no problem.” There was something a little bit puppy-dog about him. Something she wasn't at all used to.

“Uh, ok. That would be great!” She was kind of relieved. She wasn't actually sure she had enough cash for the taxi ride home.

 

Twenty minutes later, and Pod was showered and in his uniform. Arya couldn't help but laugh when she saw him. Pod looked a bit miffed at that, but Arya told him he was adorable in his cap and driving gloves. Pod just rolled his eyes.

They went downstairs, and Pod fumbled with the garage door opener. Arya squealed when the door open enough to see inside.

“We're riding in a limo?!”

“Of course. What did you think I would drive?”

“I guess I didn't think about it.”

“Front or back?”

“Front. Definitely. I'd feel way too weird with you up front and me in the back.”

Pod looked pleased at that. He held the passenger door open for her. “My lady.”

She scrambled in, not at all ladylike.

* * * * *

When they reached her flat, Pod had to double park. The flat was above a Chinese restaurant, in the slightly seedier part of town.

“Wait! We have to do this properly!” Pod cried, as she went to open her door. He got out and went around to open the door for her, grinning. He tipped his hat to her and Arya laughed. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. No one even treated her like this.

His arms snaked around her and lingered there. She inhaled one last breathe of his fresh-laundry smell, and let go.

“Go on, you'll be late.”

“I'll see you tonight.”

She turned in the doorway to watch him drive off.

“You dirty little stop-out! Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick!”

Arya looked up from the street to see Lommy leaning out the upstairs window, dressed in his silk robe with a Chinese fan in one hand, cigarette in the other, smiling maliciously.

“Shut up you old drama queen!” She shouted back, grinning.

“Well, I never.” Lommy's hand was to his forehead in classic drama pose. “Get up here girl, I need your advice on the canapes.”

“What fucking canapes?” Arya muttered to herself as she climbed the stairs. “It's always peanuts and salt and vinegar chips.”

She found Hot Pie and Gendry parked in their usual spot on the couch playing video games. Hot Pie was wearing a flour dusted apron. 

“What's that smell?” She sniffed.

“Brownies. Extra special brownies.” Came Lommy's reply. “Now what do you drink with dope brownies? Red or white?” He was holding up two bottles of wine.

“If I were you I wouldn't drink either just yet. Remember last year?”

“Not especially.”

“Exactly.”

“Don't you touch those brownies!” came Hot Pie's voice from the couch. “Those are for later. Arrggh!” He complained as his game character died.

“Yes! In your face!” Gendry fist pumped the air in victory, then turned to Arya. “Where've you been? I thought we were going to do the beer run early?”

“None of your business.” Was Arya's sharp reply, as she slammed her bedroom door behind her.

“What have you done now?” Hot Pie was used to the dramas between Arya and Gendry.

“Nothing!” Gendry was all mock innocence.

“Nothing? Not even a hot little blonde right here on this couch?” Lommy sat down opposite them, leaning forward, in gossip mode.

“Ew, Gendry! Did you get sex juices on this couch? I swear to god, if you get me pregnant off this couch...” Hot Pie put on his mortified face. Gendry gave him a shove.

“It's ok, your burrito farts have killed anything left alive on it.”

Lommy made a gagging sound. “You filthy dirty boys. Well, if I can't have a brownie I may as well go back to bed.” He yawned.

“What about the beer run?” Gendry asked.

“Get me a bottle of vodka.” Lommy fished around in the pocket of his robe, pulled out a rolled up fifty, and handed it to Gendry.

“Were you having fun last night without me?” Asked Gendry, looking at the banknote.

“I think you were having plenty of fun on this couch right here.” Said Lommy pointedly.  
“But 'tis the season to be jolly.” and he sauntered off to his room.

“It's you and me bro.” Gendry turned to Hot Pie, who sighed. “Yeah, alright.” He heaved his weight up off the couch and took off his apron. “Let's go now and get it over with. Fuck, I hate the Christmas zombies.” He shook his head, already thinking about the crowds of last minute shoppers plaguing the streets. “I need a drink just thinking about it.”

* * * * *

“Pssst! It's me! They've gone.” Lommy was tapping on her door insistently.

“What?” Arya was lying on the bed, trying to summon up the motivation to go and shower, but much preferring to stay here and replay what happened last night. Her hangover was surprisingly mild.

Lommy opened the door. “So? Who's your knight in shinning uniform? Do tell. I couldn't get a good look at him. Is he hot?” He was fizzing with excitement.

“Oh god, don't you get enough drama in your life?”

“Enough drama? Honey, I live for it. Now spill. I heard you storm out of here last night. I was worried when I saw you hadn't come home. Didn't you get my text?”

Arya thought back. She vaguely remembered getting a text while in the taxi.  
“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was going to reply, I just got distracted.”

“Uh huh. Now this is the part were you tell me about the distracting.” Lommy's arms were folded. He wasn't going anywhere.

“He's just a guy I met at the pub.”

Lommy raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I know, it's stupid. It's just there wasn't any tables, and we ended up sitting together, his friend didn't show up, blah blah blah.”

“Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah??? I don't want blah blah blah! I want details! Did you bang him? How was he? Is he hot?”

“Lommy! Stop it!” 

“Oh COME ON! I'm dying here! Do you know how long it's been since I had sex? I'm withering away! I need nourishment! Even if it is only second hand hetero daliances. FEED ME SEYMOUR!” He took her by the shoulders and shook her gently. She was laughing now.

“Ok now, there's no need to bring Little Shop of Horrors into this. He said he would come to the party tonight, so I guess you'll get to meet him.”

Lommy squealed and clapped his hands. “Is he your fuck-buddy now? Or do you luuuurve him? Do you want to have his baaaabies?”

“Ugh! I'm going to have a shower. You're disgusting.” She grabbed her towel and headed out of the room to escape him. “You better not behave like this tonight!” She called over her shoulder.

Lommy was bouncing up and down and clapping his hands with glee.

* * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Pod frowned. “Who's that?”  
> “That's Gendry. Nice boy. A bit stupid.” "

Chapter 3

“Tequila is a great idea at the start of the night, but a terrible idea at the end. That's why we have to finish this bottle now, before it's too late.” Gendry was holding out a shot glass and wedge of lime. “Drink up buttercup.” Arya made a face but took the shot. She was trying very hard not to be a pervert, but Gendry was not making it easy. He was stalking around the flat in red satin boxer shorts, wearing a santa hat and white beard, and nothing else.

“Aren't you getting cold?” She asked pointedly.

“Uh, that's what the tequila is for?” He said it like she was stupid. She resisted the urge to punch him.

“Where's your blonde friend?”

“Julia? I dunno. Who cares? Hey I've got an idea, do you think we could have a fire up on the roof? It would be really cool! We could toast marshmellows.” 

“Are you retarded?” She looked at him incredulously. “A – do you want the cops here? B – we've got no fire wood. C – Are you retarded?” She smacked him in the head. “Oh yeah and D – We don't even have any marshmellows! Do you want to burn this place to the ground?”

“Ah, we could totally do it. We could use one of those metal trash cans from down the back alley.” He still looked hopeful. “We could burn the manky couch?”

“No. And that's my final word on the matter.” 

“You're such a spoil-sport!”

“You're such a juvenile!”

Gendry poked out his tongue at her.

“You're supposed to be the grown up, Mr “I'm six years older than you”! Grow a brain!” She shouted it at his back as he walked away. Why was he always pushing her buttons? The six years between them was the reason he looked on her as a little siste. A situation that had become more and more trying for Arya as she matured. She couldn't help but admire his ass as he stalked off.

“Idiot!” She doubted he heard her over the music. Hot Pie was at the turntables, playing some cheesy bass-ridden pop music. The lounge was already filling up with people. Some few Arya knew from the University, some workmates of Hot Pie (who was a chef), a few of Lommy's mates, Gendry's mates, it was surprising every year just how many people didn't hang out with their family at Christmas. Arya was glad. She didn't want to think too much about how Christmas used to be, when she still had a family. She swallowed the thought. This was her family now, and she couldn't change the past. She had come half way across the country to get away from that past. She didn't want to be forever known as the girl who's family had been murdered by a serial killer.

“Arya?”

She turned around to find a nervous looking Podrick, clutching a small wrapped parcel and a six pack. “I, uh, got you a, uh, a Christmas gift. I have the receipt. I mean, if you don't like it.” 

She took the parcel in her hands, surprised at the feeling welling up in her chest. “Oh, thank you Pod! I don't really,.. I don't have anything for you... we don't really do gifts around here. Can I open it now?” She was smiling.

“Please do.” He wasn't sure if he'd screwed up here.

She squeezed it, the package was soft, some kind of fabric? She opened the paper, felt something soft and silky, and pulled it out.

“Oh, Pod! It's gorgeous! Thank you!” She was trying to hold back a tear, as she held the grey silk & wool scarf against her cheek. 

“It matches your eyes.” He said it softly as he stepped closer, just as there was a lull in the music.

My grey Stark eyes, she thought, like my Dad's. She wrapped her arms around him to hide the fact she was wiping away a tear, and thought how nice it would be to just lose herself in his body for a while, just forget who she was, and what had happened.

“Arya Snow, are you going to introduce me to your friend? Oh my god, Pod? Is that you??”  
Lommy had minced up to them, but stopped suddenly in his tracks. His hand went over his mouth. For a moment he was lost for words, but he recovered quickly with a falsely bright smile.

“Come here you and give me a hug! Arya do you know this young man saved my life? It was a long time ago now, but still. Another lifetime almost.” Lommy was staring hard at Pod, who had turned red as a beet, and was clearly uncomfortable.

“Ahhhh...hi.” Was all he managed to get out.

Lommy jumped right in, taking Pod's arm. “Come on, lets get you a drink. We have some catching up to do. Arya, isn't that your friend Maxine coming up the stairs?” And he whisked Pod over to the kitchen area.

Arya was lost for words as she watched Pod being dragged off. “Wait! How do you know each other?” She called after them, but Lommy ignored her.

“Hey girl!” Maxine kissed her on both cheeks. “Merry fuckin' Christmas and all that jazz. God I need a cigarette. Come up to the roof with me? I've got so much to tell you.”

“Uh, sure, I guess. Just let me... just, I'll be with you in a second.” She went over to the kitchen. “Hey guys, I'm just going up to the roof, I'll be back in a minute. You ok Pod?” 

“Yes, I'm fine.” He swallowed.

“I'll take good care of him, I promise.” Said Lommy as he poured a drink, avoiding Arya's eyes completely. What was up with these two? She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them as she turned back to follow Maxine out the door and up the stairs to the roof.

“Holy shit.” Lommy took a large swallow of vodka. “I wondered what had happened to you, you know.”

“I got out of all that.”

“Yes, I can see that. And good for you. You're a chauffeur now?” 

“A friend of my father's family, he found me on the streets. Got me the job.”

“And you never looked back?”

“Nope. Never.”

“Well, I'll tell you one thing. You better tell Arya the truth about how we know each other, or I will. I won't have you breaking her heart. She knows about my past, I've got nothing to hide.” Lommy nursed his drink, looking thoughtfully across the room at Gendry. “Although, to be honest with you darling, I think you're the one more likely to get your heart broken.” 

Pod followed his gaze, to where Gendry was doing his best to make an ass of himself.  
“Who wants to see what's in Santa's sacks?” He yelled over the music, grabbing his balls in glee.

Pod frowned. “Who's that?”

“That's Gendry. Nice boy. A bit stupid.” Lommy shrugged, then smiled maliciously. “I'm sure you two will get on. Like a house. On fire.”

Pod's frown deepened. He did not like the way Lommy said it. At all.

“I think I might need something a little stronger than this beer.” He said thoughtfully.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

* * * * *

 

“Why does everyone have to have fucking secrets?”

Arya started guiltily. “What?” She'd been miles away in her mind. Wondering what the hell was up with Lommy and Pod. It couldn't be anything good.

“This guy I've been seeing? Turns out he's fucking married!” Maxine wailed.

“The one who drives the Mercedes?” Arya pulled her mind back to the conversation at hand. 

“Yes! I fucking knew it was too good to be true! What would a nice guy, with money, and all his own hair, possibly want with me?” 

“Oh don't be a dick.” But Arya was thinking similar thoughts. What did Pod see in a skinny little tomboy like her, with a bad attitude, and a fondness for drink?

“It's alright for you honey! You're still young. I'm going to wind up an ugly old spinster left on the shelf!” She pulled a face.

“I could hook you up with Hot Pie,” Mused Arya, with a gleam in her eye. “You'd never go hungry.”

“Don't joke. It could come to that.” Maxine's face was serious for a moment. Then she couldn't hold it any longer and they both burst out laughing. She pushed her red curls out of her face and sighed. “I don't know why I bother with all this slap.” She said as she adjusted her short skirt. “I'm obviously attracting the wrong sort.”

“Yeah, well. You'd be right up Gendry's alley in that outfit.” Arya's voice was a little sad.

“You know I can't stand him. I know he's your mate and all, but good god.” She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Arya suspiciously. “Please tell me you're not hot for him?”

“Hell no.” Arya blushed and lied through her teeth. “Anyway, I've kind of meet someone.” She looked away over the rooftops.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I'm not sure. I think he might be too nice for me. He's here actually.”

“Are you afraid you'll break him?” Maxine exhaled, and stubbed out her cigarette.

“Not in the way you probably mean!” 

“Hahahaha! You dirty slut!”

“YOU dirty slut!”

“Come on, it's freezing up here. Let's go back in. Point this guy out to me. If I'm into him, then you'll know he's a bad catch.”

Arya laughed. Yeah, she thought, and I've got to find out exactly what part of Lommy's sordid past Podrick fit's into. She had a couple of ideas, but none of them seemed all that likely. 

But how well can you know someone you only meet yesterday?

 

* * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

“Get out!”

She was screaming it in his face as she pushed him out the door of her bedroom.

“I-I-I don't know, I don't understand. What do you mean?” Pod was pleading with her.

“Just.... just leave!” She slammed the door on him. Everyone had turned to stare. Pod ran his hand through his hair in frustration, clearly distressed.

“Arya! Please.” He put his hand against the door gently, but snatched it back in fright as something smashed against the door from the other side.

“What did you do to her?” Gendry's voice was ominous and close. Pod turned around to find himself face to face with a bristling Gendry, the muscles flexing in his arms as his fists clenched tight.

“Nothing, I..”

He saw the fist coming and jerked his head back fast enough to avoid the full force of the punch, but not the contact. The blow staggered him, but didn't knock him down. He raised his hands, trying to calm the much bigger man. He would fight if he had to, but right now he had no idea what was going on.

“Gendry! Stop it!” It was Lommy's voice. Much deeper than it's usual tone. “Leave the poor boy alone.” He stepped between them and took Podrick's arm, staring down Gendry defiantly.

Gendry scowled at Pod. “If you've hurt her I'll break your fucking face.”

“I haven't touched her.” Pod's puzzlement didn't seem to register with Gendry.

“Arya! Arya! Are you alright?” Gendry was pounding on the locked door.

“Come with me.” Lommy was dragging Pod off, and down the stairs. He didn't stop until they were around the corner.

“Well? What the hell did you just tell her?” It came out a hiss, as Lommy searched his pockets for cigarettes.

“I told her the truth.” Pod leaned against the wall, squeezing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and dropping his shoulders dejectedly.

“Well I never expected this reaction! What exactly did you say?”

“I, well, to start with, I told her about the foster homes after Uncle Cedric died, about running away. I, I told her, you know, about living on the streets, about getting by.” He was looking down at the pavement, though he knew he had no real reason to be ashamed in front of Lommy. “I told her about working up the King's Road, about how I met you. That night those guys were beating on you. I mean, she was surprised, but not like I thought she'd be. I thought that once she knew I'd been a rent boy....” He was so confused, he shrugged. “It was when I started telling her how I got out, that's when she flipped out.”

Lommy passed him the lit cigarette, and reached for another for himself, frowning.

“Well? Spill the beans boy. How does a rent boy from Kings Road rise to the lofty heights of chauffeur?” He smiled sardonically.

 

 

* * * * *

“Arya! I'm breaking down this door if you don't let me in!” Gendry pounded on the door once more in frustration. “Right then.”

He turned the handle, and rammed the door with his shoulder.

“Ow.” The screws went flying out of the slide bolt's catch on the inside of the door frame, as the door swung inwards. Gendry stood there, staring for a moment, shoulder aching.

“Fuck you! You prick!” Arya threw the pillow at him, and then returned to the fetal position on her bed. Her face was streaked with tears, but she appeared physically unharmed.

Gendrys heartbeat slowed just slightly when he realized this. He turned and shut the door. Then thought better of it, and pushed a chair under the handle for good measure.

“What happened? Do I need to beat him to a bloody pulp?” He sat next to her on the bed.

“Oh Gendry!” She wailed, her hands covering her face.

“Hey now.” Gendry's heart wrenched. Arya's anger he could deal with, it was her tears that tore him to pieces. He reached out a hand to rub her shoulder, and she curled in to him instinctively. She sobbed, and he turned to lay a hand protectively across her back. “If you don't tell me, I'm going to assume the worst. I'm going to go out there and grind that motherfucker into dust.” His voice was low, husky with choked emotion, and slightly slurred with drink.

“No!” She sat up and grabbed him by the arm. “Stay with me.” She felt her emotions battering her like a hurricane, was so afraid. Afraid she might lose her grip on reality again, and go spiralling into that dark place it had taken her so long to climb out of, after..... everything.

Gendry put his arms around her, and she clung to him like a point of light in the darkness.

“It's not.” She muttered.

“What's not?” The words slipped out of his mouth and against her hair in a warm rush.

“His fault. It's not his fault. He didn't know. Doesn't know.”

“Know what?”

“What they did.”

“Arya. Are you talking about your family?” His voice was hushed. He wasn't sure if it was all the alcohol in his bloodstream, or if she just wasn't making much sense.

She nodded and felt the tears on her cheek transfer to the skin on his collarbone. She held on to him tighter.

“You know sport, I'm going to need a bit more to go on.”

“The Lannisters. Pod works for the Lannisters.”

Oh no.

“For Tyrion. Cersei's brother. I thought I'd got away from them.” Her voice cracked, and she took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself.

“Oh Arya. Does he know? Who you are?” Gendry's head spun a little, to think what a strange coincidence. Arya had come all this way to escape them. To the other side of the country.

She shook her head. “I didn't tell him my real last name is Stark. I don't even know if he realizes his employer is uncle to Joffery Baratheon, the serial killer.” Her voice held bitter despair mixed with sarcasm. “But worse, he doesn't just work for them. The Lannisters pretty much saved him from a life on the streets, the way he tells it. There was some connection between Tywin and Pod's father, I think.” A fresh batch of tears were welling in her eyes. She tried to fight back another sob as she wailed “I never want to see him again! I can't handle this!” She buried her face against Gendry's chest and let the tears flow as she felt the rise and fall of his breath. They stayed like that for a long while.

Gendry pulled her tightly against him as he leaned back into the pillows, and pulled the blankets up around both of them, cocooning them. He really didn't know what to say to her. All he could do was hold her tight. He supposed it was quite a change from their fights. Everyone said they fought like family, and he had always supposed that was what they were to each other. He moved his head to kiss her on the cheek, the chaste kiss of a brother. But what he got, was something else.

Arya felt his breath on her cheek, and nuzzled her face towards him, seeking comfort. The kiss landed on the corner of her mouth, which she opened in surprise. Her open lips closed around his upper lip, almost by instinct, and she felt a jolt run through the core of her body, to settle in a hot pool somewhere below her navel. She pressed towards him, seeking a further taste. He was hesitant, but she was not. He tasted faintly of the sweetness of rum.

“Arya...” But she silenced him with another kiss, and she had stopped crying now, which was what he had wanted most of all. So he held her, and shivered a little as she ran her fingers up the back of his neck and buried them in his hair. A shiver than ran right down to his cock, which had always had a mind of it's own.

“Arya I don't think...” His words ended in a sighed kind of groan, as she moved her leg, rubbing her thigh deliberately against his crotch, which was thinly covered by those red satin boxer shorts.

“Don't think.” She whispered against the light stubble of his cheek. “It's not your strong point.”  
His heart leaped at that, and the corners of his mouth lifted in the faintest smile. It sounded like her. Like the Arya he knew coming back to herself. He had been so afraid this might have been the start of another breakdown for her. A return to those long dark days after her mother and father were murdered, when her fighting spirit seemed to have been crushed out of her and only a shell left behind. The shell of a lonely, broken child. But this was no child in his arms. The thought came upon him with wonder. She was not a lamb, she was a wolf.

“Let me do this.” Her growl was part plea, part command, part question. As he pulled back to stare into her eyes, he saw a fierce hunger there. Somehow she had gotten on top of him. One leg between his, one arm pinned around him and under his shoulder. Her skirt had ridden up to the very top of her thighs. He realised he knew this because one of his hands was resting at the junction where her ass met her thigh, gently fingering the elastic at the edge of her panties. She shifted slightly under his hand. She was rubbing herself against his hipbone. The fact shocked him, but the hot wetness that was spreading against him with each grind of her hips made his cock throb. He imagined himself gently pushing aside that elastic, and dipping his cock into that hot wetness.

He moaned softly in distress. She was so young. But she's not fifteen anymore. She's twenty one, said a corner of his brain, and she's no virgin.  
You are a dirty old man, he thought hopelessly.  
Let her take charge, she needs this, to get out of herself, the same way you do.

He drew his arms from around her and spread them out to either side, crucifixion pose. A gesture of surrender.

She drew her left hand out from beneath him and trailed it down his body, giving him goosebumps. She brought it to rest cupped against his manhood, outside his shorts, and began to tease him with little movements, now the heel of her hand rubbing against his length, then the tip of her finger running over the sensitive tip. His shorts came off. Exposed, she teased the head, rubbing his leaking fluids across the tip. With a shift of position she was kneeling down between his legs, and then her lips slipped over the end of his cock and down the shaft. He gasped and half sat up at the strength of the sensation, biting his lip to keep control. His abs tightened and his hips bucked up towards her, his mouth opened in an O and his head arched back. Oh gods.

Lightening fast she slipped a hand under him to grasp his butt, her middle finger resting against the crack of his ass. Very slowly she was moving her hand. Very slowly she worked her mouth up and down. He was really struggling now to keep control, and he grew alarmed when her finger stopped directly over his asshole.

“Arya...”

She stopped moving and looked up at his face, her lips still resting half closed around his tip. She was staring into his eyes as she began to move her finger in very small circles around the entrance to his passage. His own eyes widened at the sensation. He felt himself giving way to that insistent little finger, couldn't quite believe it when he felt the urge to push against her, draw her deeper. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of longing, and at that moment she simultaneously plunged her finger deep into that sacred place, and took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could.

An expression of exquisite pain danced across his face and his breath caught. All thought left him for a moment, and Arya groaned as her own knees parted wide, her hips grinding downward in sympathetic pleasure. She was really getting off on this. He was incredibly surprised to find he hadn't actually shot his load yet, but was still teetering somewhere very close to the brink.

Arya released him, and withdrew her finger, making him sigh in regret for it's loss. Breathing raggedly, she was lifting first her shirt, and then her skirt over her head. Leaning over him in just her panties, she fumbled open the bedside draw and drew out a condom. She pressed it to his chest and leaned in towards his ear.

“Fuck me.” It was an order, and a whimper. Her voice ragged and breathy. Even if he had wanted to disobey, he didn't think it possible.

As he applied the sheath, she rolled onto her back, a thumb in each side of her underwear ready to remove them.

“Wait. Please.” He murmured, and she stopped.

He knelt before her, one hand on his cock, and reached out the other to cup her mound through the fabric, which was hot and damp. She spread her legs wide for him, and he worked his finger around the edge of the tiny scrap of fabric covering her, and when he plunged a probing finger into that wetness, they both groaned. She grabbed his arm.

“I want you in me. Now.” She growled. Their eyes locked, both blown wide with desire.

He took her lips hungrily, while he pushed her underwear aside, rubbed his aching cock against her opening. She thrust her hips toward him and they crashed together. He buried himself to the hilt in her, and she tightened around his length, moaning quietly “Yes. Oh fuck yes.”

He started to moan too, with each thrust a noise escaped him. Her own little noises of pleasure egging him on. She thrust a hand down into her panties, and began to work her nub against the tip of her fingers, moving at double time to his thrusts, then triple. She was panting now, and with every thrust he was hanging further out over the edge, just about to fall. When her cunt began to flutter around his cock, her pelvis tilted, and he felt her orgasm rolling off her in waves that seemed to go on and on. Three seconds later his own peak took hold. He felt like he was flying out over that precipice, soaring.

He pressed his face into her neck and groaned her name. At once hopeless and triumphant, as her body went limp with spent pleasure beneath him.

 

 

* * * *

“Huh. It beats me.” Lommy shrugged and looked at Pod. “You know, she may call me the drama queen, but when it comes to flying off the handle, no one out-does our Arya.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I'll tell you what darling. You give me your number. And I promise I won't put it up on the bathroom wall at The Bear & Maiden.” He tittered. “But seriously, give me your number. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, although probably not tonight. Tonight is a write-off.”

He threw his hands in the air in the kind of grand gesture he was prone to. Pod just looked at him helplessly.

“Look, you're a good guy Pod. Don't let her rattle you.” He sighed. “Hell, I thought you were my knight in shining armour, that night in Kings Road. Why couldn't you be just a little bit more gay?” He slapped Pod in the arm playfully, and Pod gave him a shy smile. “I'm still available you know, if you ever want to play for the other team. No, well, it was worth a try.”

They exchanged numbers, and Lommy gave Pod a hug.

“Be safe!” He called out after his retreating figure. Pod just raised his hand and waved as he wandered off up the street looking dejected.

 

 

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Arya! What are you doing? Now I have to change the rating on this! F***!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay in update. As you can see it's a rather longer chapter, but I couldn't break it up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is sleeping beauty awake?” Asked Lommy in surprise.
> 
> “Which one? The ticking time bomb or the ticking sex bomb?”

Chapter 5 - version 2 

Christmas day had a post-apocalyptic feel to it. The day had dawned grey and dark, the streets outside were like a ghost town. The low volume sound of gun fire echoed off the walls and out the windows, which were thrown wide open.

Hot Pie mashed the buttons on the controller and stared at the screen.

“Fuckin' zombies.” He muttered under his breath, just as Gendry emerged from Arya's room.

“Woah. Were you in there all night?” Hot Pie only glanced at Gendry, taking in the fact he was still in his red boxers and scratching his balls.

“Uh, whatever dude. Why are the windows open? It's fucking freezing.” He yawned, and plodded towards the bathroom.

“I'm letting out the post-party stink. Hey, Lommy got there first.” He was indicating the bathroom.

Gendry veered off towards his own room instead.

“Hey, is Arya ok? What happened? Who was that guy?” Hot Pie had paused the game to watch Gendry cross the room. “Hello?”

“She'll be fine. She doesn't want to talk about it.” He disappeared into his room.

“And neither do you apparently” He muttered under his breath. “Hey! Are you going to help me clean up?” He called out to the closed door.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the coffee table, filled from edge to edge with beer bottles, and decided he'd better clear it off if he wanted to put his feet up on it any time today.

He was filling up a rubbish sack when Lommy emerged from the bathroom, holding pink rubber gloves and a spray bottle, with his head wrapped in a towel.

“Bathroom's clean.” He announced. “And so am I. On the outside anyway.”

“Hey Gendry, bathroom's free!” Called Hot Pie.

“Is sleeping beauty awake?” Asked Lommy in surprise.

“Which one? The ticking time bomb or the ticking sex bomb?” He was heading out the door to take the rubbish out.

Gendry re-emerged from his own room then, and made for the bathroom. Lommy stepped into his path, blocking him. “Where do you think you're going?”

“To drop the Cosby kids off at the pool. What's your problem?” Gendry tried to look innocent.

“You're going to tell me what's going on with Arya before you go anywhere.” 

Gendry sighed. “Look, she'll tell you when she's good and ready. She's just.... she's had a bit of a shock, and needs to get herself back together. So don't go interrogating her, ok?” 

Lommy's eyes narrowed. He detected an aura of guilt. Then his eyes widened, and he grabbed Gendry's arm. He leaned in close to whisper, “Did you fuck her?! Tell me you didn't!”

Gendry's guilty look as he pulled his arm away was all the confirmation he needed.

“Christ Gendry! What were you thinking?”

“Just shut your mouth, alright? You don't know what you're talking about. ” Gendry replied as he closed the bathroom door.

Lommy went over to Arya's door and knocked quietly.  
“Arya honey, are you awake? Do you want a cup of tea? Arya?”

There was no reply.

 

* * * * *

Bronn was in the kitchen making coffee when Pod walked out of the bathroom in a puff of steam, wrapped in a towel.

“Ho there loverboy! How was your night with the Stark girl?” Bronn pulled down another coffee mug and poured Pod a cup.

“Stark girl?”

“Ah, you know, the lovely little slip of a thing, who's party you were going to last night?”

“Her name's not Stark, it's Snow.” 

Bronn just looked at him. “Are you sure about that?”

 

* * * * *

An hour later, Pod was still staring at the computer screen. Newspaper article after newspaper article, the story unfolded before him. 

A young boy, spoiled extravagantly by his mother, and ruthlessly disciplined by his father. When his father died in suspicious circumstances, shortly after his parents divorce, it all started to go bad. A cruel and obsessive streak came out. He fixated on Sansa Stark, a girl at his high school. He killed her father first. No one knew it was him, except his mother, who did her best to cover up the fact that her son was a killer. Rob came next, apparently dying in a car crash, which, it was later found out, Joffery caused by running him off the road.

Then one night he broke into the Stark home.

Five were dead before he made the mistake of trying to kill Arya. She ran a kitchen knife into his neck, and he bleed out on the living room floor.

There were no pictures of Arya in the articles. Bronn had seen her just once, but the name Arya had jogged his memory. 

He could kind of guess why she had reacted the way she had, when he said it was the Lannisters who helped him get his life together. It seemed a pretty extreme reaction, but who was to say what was appropriate? It was all shades of fucked up. He imagined she must hate Cersei Lannister with a fury. She wasn't to know that Tyrion was nothing like his sister.

Pod felt exhausted. He sat back in his chair. Maybe it would be better if he left this poor girl alone. He liked Arya a lot, and it wasn't every day that a girl liked him back. But that might have all changed now. He opened his cell phone.

No new messages.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Looked at his watch. Shit. 

The intercom from the main house buzzed.

“Mister Pod? Mister Pod?? Lunch is ready. Are you coming?” It was Louisa's voice, the cook.

Pod went over to the intercom and held down the button.  
“I'll be right there.”

Tyrion, Bronn and Pod were eating Christmas lunch together. Louisa would be leaving to spend the afternoon with her family. Tyrion usually spent the holidays on the other side of the country with his brother Jamie, and the kids, Myrcella and Tommen. But they were camping this year, and Tyrion wanted no part of it. Camping was not his style at all. Now that Pod thought about it, he realised that in the five years he had worked for Tyrion, he had never mentioned his sister. Not once.

He resolved to keep his own mouth shut, about all of it, and hoped Bronn would do the same.

 

* * * * *

It was late in the afternoon before Arya left her room. Even then it was only because she needed the bathroom. She shuffled past Lommy and Hot Pie without a word. In the bathroom, she stared into the mirror, at the black make-up smeared around her eyes. Automatically she picked up her wash cloth and began to scrub it off. Toothbrush came next. It was surprising how the body runs on auto-pilot sometimes, she thought. She turned to the bathtub and ran the hot water. 

“Arya?” There was a knock on the door.

She opened it to find Lommy standing there with a cup of tea held out for her. She took it.

“You're not getting in that bath until we know you're not going to slit your wrists young lady.”

Arya couldn't help it as one side of her mouth curved up in a lopsided smile.

“Can we talk about this after I've had a bath?”

Lommy's look was sceptical.

“I'll leave the door unlocked so you can check on me, ok?”

“Alright. But I'll be right here when you get out.” It was definitely a threat.

 

Arya didn't know how long she had been soaking in the hot water, when the door opened. She had the curtain drawn across.

The toilet seat lifted and she heard the sound of someone taking a piss.

“Lommy?” She asked, thought it wasn't like him to be so thoughtless.

“Shit! Arya? Christ! I just about shit myself.” It was Gendry. Of course it was Gendry. He flushed the toilet and lowered the lid, sitting down on it.

“Are you ok?” His voice was quiet, concerned.

“Yeah.” 

“Look, I'm sorry. About last night. I didn't mean to.... I never meant to take advantage of you like that.”

There was a moment's silence before Arya replied. “I thought I was taking advantage of you.”  
She drew back the curtain to grin at him. He looked so mournful, that her smile faded. “It was good though, wasn't it?” She wasn't so sure now.

“Christ Arya.” He was looking down at the floor now. “It's not that, it's... it just feels wrong, you know? I've know you since you were a kid, and....I feel like such a shit.” He just shrugged helplessly. 

She had done this to him. The numbness that had been hovering over her all day began to crack around the edges, as guilt seeped in.

“It's not your fault Gendry. It's mine.” She swallowed her pride. “I've wanted it to happen for a long time. I guess I just, made another bad impulse decision. You know what I'm like. Hell, sometimes I think you know me too well.” She shrugged, and held out a wet hand, covered in bubbles from the bubble bath. “Friends?”

He reached out his hand slowly to grasp hers. “Friends, then.”

“Ok, now get out. I have to get out of this bath if I'm going to tell Lommy and Hot Pie that my real name is Arya Stark and I'm a killer.” She giggled. I can actually joke about it, she thought in amazement.

Gendry turned to her before he opened the door. “I'm proud of you, you know. You've come a long way since that day I picked you up from the nut house and bought you home.”

She threw a bottle of shampoo at his retreating back, laughing.

 

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind comments! I don't normally write this much, this fast, but knowing a few of you are excited about this has really spurred me on, even keeping me up until 4am some nights writing, when I know I have to go to work the next day (Don't tell my boss)!


	6. Chapter 6

“I've realised something Arya.” Maxine was sitting on the floor next to her record player, her long bohemian dress pooled around her. “Really excellent sex is a terrible thing.”

Arya just laughed and handed her the joint.

“No, I'm serious! Listen, the best sex I've ever had was with a real A-grade asshole. Hell, even the second best guy was an absolute dickhead. On the other end of the spectrum, the few genuinely nice guys I've dated, the sex has been decidedly average.” She stopped to contemplate that for a moment. “The awful thing about the great sex is, well, you just keep going back for more, don't you? You tell yourself you can change them. That one day you'll run out of things to argue about, or he'll get knocked on the head and suddenly become Mr Sensitive. You get addicted.”

A huge smile spread across Maxine's face. “You know, I reckon now that I know this information, this year is going to be a great year for me. No more sticking my head in the sand.” She exhaled a cloud of smoke up towards the ceiling.

“Are you sorting the music or what?” Hot Pie looked down at Maxine.

“Chill out, I'm getting there!”

Arya looked around Maxine's flat. It was so much nicer than hers. There were bookshelves overflowing with books, records, plants, bits and pieces. It always smelled of incense, coffee, and Maxine's perfume. It felt homey.

“So.... you're new year's resolution is to have more bad sex?” Arya laughed.

“No! I just think I'm going to, like, broaden my horizons, so to speak.” Maxine giggled.

“I know someone who's quite broad.” Arya was wiggling her eyebrows and glancing in Hot Pie's direction.

“Stop that!” Maxine rolled on the floor laughing and slapping Arya's legs.

Arya found it easy to forget that Maxine was almost old enough to be her mother. She possessed a zest for life that was unmatched by any of her younger friends. It was always refreshing to hang out with her after a few days of seeing no one but her flatmates.

It was new year's eve and a small group had gathered at Maxine's because her apartment had a small balcony with a harbour view, so they could watch the fireworks at midnight.

“Oohhh ladies! It's almost time to greet the new year! Out with the old in with the new!” Lommy was extravagantly tipping out the last half of his tumbler, and grabbing a martini glass.

Things had not quite returned to normal for Arya and the boys, after she had sat them down and told them about her past. Neither Hot Pie nor Lommy had even heard of Joffery Baratheon or the Lannister family. At the time it seemed as if the whole world must know about it. Now she realised, this far away from home, it was only minor news.

Lommy had been the one to ease things for her. She had though he would be the one making a big drama of it, but he took it in stride. Took her down to the pub and told her not to worry, he still loved her. Which actually made her shed a tear.

A low boom shuddered through the apartment, making everyone turn to the window. Arya went to join the others. Leaning on the doorway, gazing out at the fireworks, she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and looked around to find Gendry standing behind her. She reached up to squeeze his fingers, thinking how strange the past week had been.

Gendry was making a big effort to try and behave as if nothing had happened between them, but she occasionally turned around to find him looking at her with a strange kind of confusion on his face. It made her uncomfortable, and she hoped that in time they would get back to normal. Or sort of normal. They'd had no huge arguments all week. Which was nice for a change. Arya didn't know if Gendry was being less annoying, or if she simply wasn't rising to the bait any more. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and fished it out to check the message.

_Happy New Year Arya._

She felt a strange mixture of trepidation and warmth. It was from Pod. He hadn't tried to contact her since late on Christmas eve, when he had left her a text message and two voice mails asking her please to call him, let him know what was going on. She felt a wave of guilt, which spurred her to quickly type:

_Happy New Year._

She hit send quickly. Then instantly regretted it. Then changed her mind. No, it wasn't fair to just ignore him. He phone beeped again.

_Look outside._

She frowned at the phone. What?

She looked up. Lommy was staring at her. He handed her a glass of something sweet and colourful.

“Cheers.” They clinked glasses. He wouldn't stop grinning. Look outside, she thought, and suddenly her heart thumped with suspicion.

She stepped out to the balcony and looked out over the buildings, scanning for something. She walked over to rest her hand on the railing, and looked down. Then her heart stopped.

There was a limo. Parked right there, outside the building, twelve floors below. And something was all over it. Were those, flowers? Yellow and red, pink and white and mauve? The sunroof slid slowly open.

“Hey!”

His voice bounced up between the buildings to reach her.

She dropped her drink on the tiles, and hardly noticed.

“Taxi!” Called out Maxine, laughingly.

“Oh honey, I think she's got a much better ride.” Lommy was smirking, cellphone in hand, pressing buttons.

Arya opened her mouth, but nothing came out. So instead she turned. Racing back inside, she grabbed her jacket. Without a word to anyone, she slammed out the door.

At the end of the corridor she stopped, furiously pressing the button for the lift. Don't go, she thought, please don't leave before I get there! As she rode down in the lift, her phone beeped again, a message from Lommy.

_You better be nice to him darling!_

And then another:

_She's on her way down. Go get her tiger._

Somehow she didn't think that one was supposed to be for her. It made her grin despite herself.  
She stopped just inside the glass front door of the building, and looked out. There was Pod, hanging out the sunroof of the limo, looking down at his own phone and looking worried.

When he looked up and saw her standing there, a slow smile spread across his face. And at the same time, a smile was spreading across Arya's face too. Until tonight, she just hadn't realized how much she wanted to see him again. She pushed open the door, and walked over to the limo.

They just stood there grinning like idiots, until Arya thought to open the limo door and climb in.

“I'm not doing it properly this time. Stay there.”

She clambered in, and popped up through the sunroof, right by his side.

His hand came up hesitantly to rest at her waist, and she stood looking up shyly at him through her eyelashes.

“I'm sorry Arya, I didn't know.” He said it very quietly, just barely audible over the boom of pyrotechnics.

“No, I'm sorry. For everything. Well, no actually, not for everything. Just.... some things. I'm sorry for being a dick, basically.”

“It's ok.” Pod shrugged. “I think I know why. I read some stuff. Newspaper articles. On the internet, you know.”

“Lommy didn't tell you?”

“No, he... well, when he found out I knew, he confirmed it. Look, I haven't said anything to Tyrion. He doesn't know you're living here, and he won't hear it from me. But I just want you to know, he isn't like his sister.

Arya didn't say anything. But after a moment she nodded her head. There was something solid and reassuring about this guy. There was something about being in his presence that calmed her. She reached up her arms to wrap them around his neck, leaning into him, and he grasped her tighter, bringing his own face down to meet her lips.

It felt right.

Lost in his kiss, it took a moment for her to register the catcalls coming from above. She couldn't help but grin as she broke off to look at Pod's face. He was grinning too.

“So, ah.... do you like the flowers?”

“Did Lommy put you up to that?”

“Maybe.”

Arya laughed. “Of course he did.” She looked around. “You know, if someone had asked me, theoretically, if I would be into this sort of thing, I would have said no. But in reality... it's pretty awesome. It seems kind of a shame to waste them by just, driving off.”

“Who says we're driving off?”

“How else am I going to get you somewhere I can screw your brains out?”

“You do realize these windows are tinted?”

“Oh, really?”

Arya drew him back down into the back of the limo. The sound of voices from upstairs faded as he closed the sunroof, and as both of their phones beeped and vibrated with messages, they both reached for them at the same time and switched them off, laughing.

* * * * *

Epilogue.

* * * * *

Arya threw herself down in the middle of the couch, elbowing some room for herself.

“Ah come on!” Gendry grumbled, as she put an elbow into his thigh.

“Oufff!” Was Pod's comment, as she made him spill his beer down his chin.

She laughed, until Pod tried to pin her with a sloppy beer-kiss.

“Noooo!” She cried as Gendry grabbed her arms, enabling Pod to tickle her ribs while simultaneously wiping his beer soaked chin against her neck.

The proximity of his body to hers was having it's usual effect. She wrapped her legs around Pod's waist, squeezing him to her. He laughed and kissed her, she felt a twitch in his pants as he pressed against her.

“Hey, hey now! Hello? It's me, yeah, hi. Could you stop that? Please?” Gendry was kind of trapped beneath them both.

Arya just squeezed Pod tighter, and he got her drift, grinding against her harder, smiling into her mouth as she tried not to crack up laughing. Gendry was squirming.

Pod broke off kissing Arya and leaned down to Gendry, as if to kiss him too. Instead he licked his face. Gendry squealed in disgust, and Pod fell off the couch laughing. Arya rolled on top of him, her legs astride his hips, his hands riding up her thighs.  
“Gross you guys!” Gendry was sitting up, wiping saliva off his face with one hand.

Arya and Pod just laughed at him.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this could become a series. There are a number of stories I just couldn't fit into this plot line, so, just warning ya!


End file.
